The present invention relates to a burner with a Langevin type ultrasonic vibrator including piezo-electric vibration elements.
There have been proposed a wide variety of supporting arrangements for supporting an ultrasonic vibrator assembly on a burner, and typical examples are:
(1) THE ARRANGEMENT WHEREIN PROJECTIONS OR BRACKETS ARE FORMED INTEGRAL WITH A FRONT METAL PLENUM IN A VERTICAL PLANE INCLUDING A NODE SPACED APART BY A THREE-QUARTER WAVELENGTH FROM ONE END OF THE FRONT METAL PLENUM TO WHICH IS BONDED A VIBRATOR ELEMENT, THE PROJECTIONS OR BRACKETS IN TURN BEING JOINED TO A SUPPORTING MEMBER OR HOUSING OF A BURNER;
(2) THE ARRANGEMENT IN WHICH A PLURALITY OF RECESSES ARE FORMED IN THE PERIPHERAL SURFACE OF A FRONT METAL PLENUM IN THE VICINITY OF A NODE THEREOF SPACED APART BY A THREE-QUARTER WAVELENGTH FROM ONE END THEREOF TO WHICH IS BONDED AN ELECTROSTRICTIVE VIBRATOR ELEMENT, AND A PLURALITY OF SUPPORTING RODS ARE EXTENDED FROM A SUPPORTING MEMBER OR HOUSING OF A BURNER AND INSERTED INTO THE RECESSES;
(3) THE ARRANGEMENT IN WHICH A PLURALITY OF PROJECTIONS ARE FORMED INTEGRAL WITH A FRONT METAL PLENUM IN THE PROXIMITY OF A NODAL POSITION THEREOF, AND ARE JOINED TO A HOUSING OF A BURNER;
(4) THE ARRANGEMENT WHEREIN A REAR METAL PLENUM IS EQUAL IN LENGTH TO A FRONT METAL PLENUM AND IS FORMED WITH A PLURALITY OF RECESSES IN THE PERIPHERAL SURFACE THEREOF IN PROXIMITY OF A NODAL POSITION THEREOF, AND A PLURALITY OF SUPPORTING RODS ARE EXTENDED FROM A HOUSING OR THE LIKE OF A BURNER AND INSERTED INTO THESE RECESSES; AND
(5) THE ARRANGEMENT IN WHICH DISKS ARE FITTED OVER FRONT AND REAR METAL PLENUMS AT THEIR NODAL POSITIONS AND JOINED WITH EACH OTHER WITH BOLTS AND NUTS. The assembly thus made is supported on a housing or the like of a burner.
The ultrasonic vibrator assemblies of the types described are subjected not only to the axial vibration but also to the radial vibration, and both the axial and radial vibrations are inevitably transmitted to supporting members. Therefore unless the vibrator assembly is supported by suitable means, the load on the vibrator assembly increases, resulting in decrease in efficiency of the transmission of vibration to an atomizing surface. Furthermore keen noise in the audible frequency range is generated from the joints between the vibrator assembly and the housing. Especially with the supporting arrangements described in (2) and (4) above, the supporting rods must be pressed against the bottoms of the recesses under considerable forces so that the load on the vibration system further increases and keen metal-to-metal contact noise is further pronounced. Moreover with the prior art supporting arrangements, the assembly of a vibrator assembly on a housing or the disassembly thereof from the housing is difficult. That is, they are not adapted for mass production and simple maintenance and repairs or replacement.